Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $6\dfrac{1}{5}-3\dfrac{1}{3} = {?}$
Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {6\dfrac{3}{15}}-{3\dfrac{5}{15}}$ Convert ${6\dfrac{3}{15}}$ to ${5 + \dfrac{15}{15} + \dfrac{3}{15}}$ So the problem becomes: ${5\dfrac{18}{15}}-{3\dfrac{5}{15}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {5} + {\dfrac{18}{15}} - {3} - {\dfrac{5}{15}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {5} - {3} + {\dfrac{18}{15}} - {\dfrac{5}{15}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=2 + {\dfrac{18}{15}} - {\dfrac{5}{15}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 2+\dfrac{13}{15}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 2\dfrac{13}{15}$